


A Spring Chill

by yourdykeinshiningarmor



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rare Pairings, Spring, Tumblr Rare Pair Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John discovers the upside to a chilly spring day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spring Chill

**Author's Note:**

> Some JohnStrade fluff for the Tumblr Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo for the prompt "Spring."

John bounced on his toes a bit in an effort to stay warm, hands stuffed deeply into his jean pockets. It wasn’t as if it was that cold, being late spring and all, but it was one of those breezy-mostly-sunny-partly-cloudy days that had everything in the sun too hot but everything in the shade too cool. It was John's least favorite kind of spring day as he inevitably ended up over or under dressed.

The damp alleyway where John had been standing for the last twenty-seven minutes while Sherlock picked over the victim and crime scene definitely qualified as both shady and cold. Unfortunately, a cold doctor was the same as a hungry doctor: cranky.

John jumped as arms circled his waist from behind, and a chuckle greeted his ears at the reaction as a warm body pressed up against him. Reflexively, his hands came up and he worked his fingers into the hands on his torso.

“I’m glad to see you laughing at my discomfort, Greg,” John snapped but his words held no venom.

More laughter was Lestrade’s only answer as he gripped the blond man a little tighter and rested his chin on John's shoulder. He briefly pressed warm lips in kiss to the icy skin of John’s neck and took a deep, contented breath as the doctor relaxed a bit in his arms.

John knew this wasn’t entirely appropriate behavior when they were at work, but it had been almost a week since they had seen one another between work schedules and cases. As long as they kept it to a minimum, no one seemed to mind. On the contrary, everyone was delighted when they found out the pair had stopped dancing around each other.

“I know it’s not the same as Himself’s coat, but it will have to do,” the DI murmured as he pulled his thin overcoat around John’s front.

John huffed a laugh but relaxed even more as the warmth enveloped his body. Perhaps there are some good things about cold spring days.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with comments, kudos, or constructive criticism.
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](yourdykeinshiningarmor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
